jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Billy Bang
Billy Bang (September 20, 1947 – April 11, 2011), born William Vincent Walker, was an American free jazz violinist and composer. video:Billy Bang Quintet - Live at the Knitting Factory Bang's family moved to New York City's Bronx neighborhood while he was still an infant, and as a child he attended a special school for musicians in nearby Harlem.Hull, Tom. "Billy Bang Is in the House", The Village Voice, published October 3, 2005, accessed July 17, 2007. At that school, students were assigned instruments based on their physical size. Bang was fairly small, so he received a violin instead of either of his first choices, the saxophone or the drums. It was around this time that he acquired the nickname of "Billy Bang", derived from a popular cartoon character.Kelsey, Chris. "class=artist|id=p7898/biography|pure_url=yes}} Billy Bang - Biography", Allmusic, accessed July 17, 2007. Bang studied the violin until he earned a hardship scholarship to a private high school in Stockbridge, Massachusetts, at which point he abandoned the instrument because the school did not have a music program.Jung, Fred. "A Fireside Chat With Billy Bang", AllAboutJazz.com, published November 14, 2003, accessed July 17, 2007. He had difficulty adjusting to life at the school, where he encountered racism and developed confusion about his identity, which he later blamed for his onset of schizophrenia. Bang felt that he had little in common with the largely privileged children at the school, who included Jackie Robinson, Jr. (son of baseball star Jackie Robinson) and Arlo Guthrie, and he struggled to reconcile the disparity between the wealth of the school and the poverty of his home in New York. He left the school after two years and attended a school in the Bronx. He did not graduate, decided not to return to school after receiving his draft papers, and at the age of 18, he was drafted into the United States Army.Redwine, Nancy. "Big Bang Theory", The Santa-Cruz Sentinel, published November 11, 2004, accessed July 17, 2007. Bang spent six months in basic training and another two weeks learning jungle warfare, arriving in Vietnam just in time for the Tet Offensive. Starting out as an infantryman, he did one tour of combat duty, rising to the rank of sergeant before he mustered out. After Bang returned from the war, his life lacked direction. The job he had held before the army had been filled in his absence. He pursued and then abandoned a law degree, before becoming politically active and falling in with an underground group of revolutionaries. The group recognized Bang's knowledge of weapons from his time in the Army, and they used him to procure firearms for the group during trips to Maryland and Virginia, buying from pawnshops and other small operators who did not conduct extensive background checks. During one of these trips, Bang spotted three violins hanging at the back of a pawnshop, and he impulsively purchased one. He later joined Sun Ra's band. In 1977, Bang co-founded the String Trio of New York (with guitarist James Emery and double bassist John Lindberg). Billy Bang explored his experience in Vietnam in two albums: Vietnam: The Aftermath (2001) and Vietnam: Reflections (2005), recorded with a band which included several other veterans of that conflict. The latter album also features two Vietnamese musicians based in the United States (voice and đàn tranh zither). Bang died on April 11, 2011. According to an associate, Bang had suffered from lung cancer. He had been scheduled to perform on the opening day of the Xerox Rochester International Jazz Festival on June 10, 2011. Discography , William Parker and Kidd Jordan.]] As leader *1979: Distinction without a Difference (hat Hut) *1979: Sweet Space (Anima) *1981: Rainbow Gladiator (Soul Note) *1982: Invitation (Soul Note) *1982: Bangception, Willisau 1982 (hatOLOGY) *1982: Live at Green Space (Anima) *1983: Outline No. 12 (Celluloid) *1983: Bangception (Hat Hut) *1984: The Fire from Within (Soul Note) *1986: Live at Carlos 1 (Soul Note) *1991: Valve No. 10 (Soul Note) *1992: A Tribute to Stuff Smith (with Sun Ra, John Ore, Andrew Cyrille, Soul Note) *1996: Spirits Gathering (CIMP) *1997: Bang On! (Justin Time) *1997: Commandment (No More) *1999: Big Bang Theory (Justin Time) *2001: Vietnam: The Aftermath (Justin Time) *2003: Hip Hop Bebop (ITM) *2004: Vietnam: Reflections (Justin Time) *2004: Configuration (with Sirone, Silkheart Records) *2007: '' Above and Beyond: An Evening in Grand Rapids'' (Justin Time) *2010: Prayer for Peace (TUM) *2013: Da Bang! (TUM) As sideman With the String Trio of New York *''First String'' (Black Saint, 1979) * Area Code 212 (Black Saint, 1980) *''Common Goal'' (Black Saint, 1983) *''Rebirth of a Feeling'' (Black Saint, 1983) *''Natural Balance'' (Black Saint, 1986) With Kahil El'Zabar *''Big Cliff'' (Delmark, 1995) * The Power (CIMP, 2000) *''Spirits Entering'' (Delmark, 2001) * If You Believe... (8th Harmonic Breakdown, 2002) *''Live at the River East Art Center'' (Delmark, 2005) '''With William Hooker *''Joy (Within)!'' (1995) With John Lindberg *''Dimension 5'' (Black Saint, 1981) With William Parker *''Through Acceptance of the Mystery Peace'' (1979) *''Scrapbook'' (Thirsty Ear, 2003) With World Saxophone Quartet *''Experience'' (2004) References External links * Billy Bang bio from Justin Time Records site * Billy Bang Myspace page * Billy Bang interview by Fred Jung * Billy Bang discography * New England Jazz History Database - WICN Jazz & Folk Worcester Radio Interview * Pulse Magazine Berlin Interview 2009 *Audio Recordings of WCUW Jazz Festivals - Jazz History Database Category:Violinists